The Egg Stealers Life
by AnthroLover
Summary: Anyone got a clue of waht ahppened to the egg stealers? Were are they now? Well, this is my oppinion of where are they now, and what they will go through. WARNING: contains gay sex, incest, bondage, physical aggression, swearing, child abuse, rape, death and vore. You're warned.
1. Turning the Tables Between Brothers

"Where is that useless garden gorging?" said an angered Ozzie as he walked around the place. For a while now he had searched for his brother Strut, for they plan how to have their lunch, and until now he found nothing. He was angry, tired and was not happy at all.

"Strut!" he screamed hoping to have an answer from the egg stealer. And then he heard some munching noise from one of the bushes close to him. He looked at him, and rolled his eyes, having a small clue of what he could find in there.

He walked to the bush and looked inside of it. As he thought, he found strut, eating the leaves and some berries that were on the bush. And he seemed very happy and satisfied.

Ozzie was beyond angry. "STRUT!" he yelled in anger, making his brother almost choke in the leaves he just swallowed. He turned his head to face the angry look of Ozzie, he then gulped loudly and started to make up an excuse.

"O-O-Ozzie, I-I was just…" but before he could finish Ozzie gave him a sharp slap in the face as he yelled "Shut up you sap sucker!" He then turned around, cursing to himself. Strut stayed in the ground for a few while, and then he adopted a serious expression and walked after his brother.

"Ozzie!" he called, making the older egg stealer look at him. Strut's face was really serious, more than Ozzie remembered of having seem it I the past. Strut than said "What is the matter?"

Ozzie raised an eyebrow to him, and Strut said "Since I can remember I ate leaves, and since this time you pick up on me for eating them." He talked in a very serious tone, that Ozzie was unfamiliar to see on him "So I can like to eat plants and you can prefer to eat eggs, it seems perfectly fine to me! What is the matter?"

Ozzie looked back at him with surprise, but soon it was replaced by anger "What is the matter?" he asked dangerously low "What is the matter!?" he shouted, making Strut flinch, but he continued his tirade "We are egg stealers! _Egg_ stealers! We ate eggs, not plants, is the base of our feeding, and anything else just isn't natural!"

"If it isn't natural, so why we're able to eat it?" answered Strut, catching Ozzie off guard. His brother never answered to him before, even less with that tone of anger similar to his.

"Ozzie, we're half-tooth." Said Strut "We can eat not only eggs, but also meat, fruits, crawlers, and green food, all of this make part of our food base. We can eat all of this, then why don't we? We eat to survive, and we can't survive living only of eggs, not with the luck we have to find them. So, you can like eggs, and I can like to eat leaves and fruits, I don't see what the problem is!"

Ozzie never had really thought about it, and actually it made a lot of sense. But he censured his brother for so long that he couldn't simply let him have some reason. He rather had been eaten by those sharpteeth years ago than now admit that he was wrong.

"You… I… We shoudn't… J-just shut up!" Was all Ozzie was able to make up for an answer. He turned and walked away, hoping that Strut would drop the matter. But he did not.

He walked behind Ozzie, and kept talking. "Don't try to run away from this talk Ozzie. This must be one of the few times we have a decent talk, and I'll not let you ruin this right." Ozzie turned back to him and said angered "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop being so cruel to me!" said Strut "I want you to stop treating me like I was inferior to you just because I ate green food! I want you to have some more respect to me" I'm your brother Ozzie!"

Ozzie couldn't think in a good argument to back this up, and then he said "I'm just doing as or father teached us!" Strut rolled his eyes and said "Our father lost his life trying to follow what he teached us! Last time we saw him he was stomped by a longneck by trying to steal one egg from the nest! We could end the same way!"

"Then we would end like real egg stealers!" Ozzie screamed at him without a better answer "We would die like real ones of our kind, instead of living like grass munchers like you does!"

Though Strut had for years heard things like that from Ozzie. Though he should already take things like this easily due to costume. This time, the tone of deep reprobation in Ozzie's voice, and the look of disgust in his face, made something snap inside of him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he shouted in a tone of pure hatred that made Ozzie back way a few steps. "I'm sick and tired of your insults, your aggressions and your mistreatment! I'm sick of being treated like an inferior just because of what I like to eat! This is all I can handle!"

As Strut talked he advanced threateningly to Ozzie, who for the first time in his life was actually afraid of him. Maybe he should not have talked those things to him.

"S-Strut…" Said Ozzie actually scared "C-calm down… Let's talk about this…" he tried to say, but Strut answered "Why? You never wanted to hear me when I tried to talk with you! Why should I want to talk to you now? The only thing you answer to most of my comments is violence, so let's see if you understand THIS!" He said jumping to Ozzie and delivering him a powerful punch in the jaw. A punch fuelled by years of anger and mistreatment. Ozzie spun around, some blood flying from his mouth, and then he fell in the ground, unconscious.

Strut stood there panting heavily for a few moments. His momentary anger slowly dissipating, and being replaced by horror when he saw what he had just done.

He actually punched Ozzie in the face! His brother now laid there, unconscious, and because of one of his own punches! Oh, sweet goodness, He was going to be so angry when he woke up…

Strut started to slowly walk away, and he was going to run, not wanting to be around when Ozzie wake up. But then something made him stop in his tracks: during the time he screamed with Ozzie, his brother actually seemed to be afraid of him!

His older brother, who was always the boss and hardcore of the duo, actually had been really afraid of him! And that had never happened before. Strut actually was able to inspire fear in his brother, maybe even make him have some more respect to him due to this act. If he ran away now, Ozzie would still think of him as a coward, and would never respect him.

He looked to the unconscious egg stealer in the ground, and then got to think. What to do to make Ozzie see that he was serious and that he deserved respect, and at the same time not severally damaging him or letting Ozzie attack him in the process?

Then a thought crossed his mind. A thought that he already had a few sometimes over. Okay, many times.

He quickly shook it off. There was no way he was doing _it_. Besides being strange, Ozzie would most certainly kill him if he dared to do. But again, he had to show Ozzie that he was as strong as him, and that he deserved to be respected. Besides, he dreamed with this for probably since he entered adulthood.

He looked again at his brother, lying on the ground. He looked peaceful, vulnerable and helpless. The more Strut thought about it, the more he felt tempted to do the exactly thing. Her finally made up his mind, and decided he was going to have some fun with his brother. He picked up Ozzie and dragged him with a smile plastered in his face.

* * *

Ozzie groaned as he slowly stirred to life again. His jaw was aching. The memories of the early events came back at him. He groaned again, half of pain, half of anger. Strut was going to have to deal with him.

He tried to massage his jaw with his hand, but found that he couldn't move his hand. That he couldn't move both of them. He tried to say something like "What the hell?" but found that he couldn't open his mouth.

He opened his eyes and the blur in his vision slowly recovered. When he could see again he could see that his mouth was tied up shut with vines. And by the feeling in his wrists, his hands had been tied behind his back the same way.

He groaned in anger and struggled in his bounds, trying to get himself free of them. But it was useless, the vines were tough. He laid there, gagged and tied up with vines. He was able to get on his knees. Luckily his legs were not tied too.

He was wondering who could have made this to him, when he heard Strut's voice. "Oh good, you're wake." The voice seemed rather evil. He looked to his side to see Strut standing on his side, in his face a scary grin.

"Mmmmph!" said Ozzie, maybe something like _What is this?,_ as he struggled in his bounds once again. Strut chuckled "Try as much as you want." He said to his tied brother "I choose the strongest vines I could find to tie you up."

"MMPH!?" said Ozzie shocked and turned to face Strut, who only kept smiling. "Yes Oz, I tied you." He said in a defiant tone "I'll show you that I'm as strong as you. And after today, you will have to respect me!"

Ozzie stared at him stunned for a few moments, and then started to struggle like mad in his bonds, letting out loud "MMPH!"s all along the way. He was completely mad for the daring of Strut, and now had very much intent of killing him.

Strut was not surprised by this. He very much waited for this kind of reaction of Ozzie to being tied up after losing conscience. He walked to Ozzie, who struggled and stared angry at him, and then gave him a slap across the face, sending him to the ground.

Ozzie was double stunned, part by the sudden hit, part because of Strut daring to do something like this. His face ached as he tried to get up, only to be stopped by his brother's foot in his head, forcing him to stay in the ground.

"You stay in the ground until I say otherwise, bitch." Said Strut in a commanding tone. Ozzie couldn't help but recall back at the last word. The tone in Strut's voice also called his attention. It was demanding and bossy, and a little threatening. But what most called his attention was the tone of need in it.

Strut used his foot to move Ozzie's brother, making him now lay in his back. Their eyes meet, Ozzie's were full of anger, while Strut had a slim smile and eyes full of defiance, security, by what Ozzie could see, and… Excitement?

Strut pressed his foot against Ozzie's face, and then said in the same commanding tone "Smell my foot, bitch."

Ozzie was taken back by this request. He didn't understand it, but he was sure that he was not going to obey it. He turned his head to the side. Strut tried to put his foot in his snout, but Ozzie kept moving his head to avoid the appendix. He was not in any mood to do whatever order Strut was going to give to him.

It was when he received another hit in the face. It was Strut's foot, which had hit him like another slap. Ozzie yelped in his bonded mouth, and Strut only said "Seems like you're not taking me serious. I'm in charge today, and if you do not do as I say, I'll have to threat you the same way you treated me during all those years, and you don't want it, do you?"

Ozzie groaned, and looked to his brother's, to see his smiling face, and his foot being waved in front of his snout. Ozzie decided if he was going to make it with the less of injuries possible, he'd better do as he was told. So he swallowed his pride, and took a deep breath of the foot in front of him.

Strut smiled deviously as he saw Ozzie obeying his orders and sniffing his foot. He then pressed his foot into Ozzie's snout, still being careful to not suffocate him, but being sure that he would take a really good smell of his foot, and he commanded "Take a real deep breath, smell my foot, bitch."

Ozzie only did as he was told. He couldn't help but wonder why Strut was calling him "bitch", and other thing called his attention: the smell he felt when he sniffed at his brother's foot, well, it was the smell he already knew of his brother, but it seemed stronger, and more carried with musk, like Strut was sweating in his foot. By what he knew of him, he only sweated in the feet when he was nervous or anxious. Why was he anxious?

Strut then removed his foot from Ozzie's face, fact that the egg stealer was thankful for, and then he could feel Strut's shadow over him, and soon after felt a weight over his chest. He opened his eyes to see Strut now sitting in his chest.

Ozzie looked at him with the angriest glare he could muster; Strut only looked at him with a slim grin. He then moved his hand in the direction of Ozzie's face. The egg stealer closed his eyes and ready for the pain of another slap. But he was surprised by the gentle brush of the hand in his cheek, and Strut's voice saying in a more pacified tone "Did you knew I always thought of you as attractive?"

Ozzie's eyes widened, Attractive!? Had he heard it right? Why was Strut saying this now out of sudden? What was going on in there!?

Strut saw the surprise in Ozzie's expression, but ignored it and proceeded to gently caress his face. Ozzie looked at him in the eyes, there was still the same shine in them, but this time, it seemed to have a little warm and affection.

"I always looked at you from far." Said Strut "I always hoped you could look at me the same way, instead of always treating me as inferior and hitting me." He looked deep in his brother's eyes as he talked "And yet, I waited anxious for that mistreating because it seemed the only way you could show some kind of emotion for me."

Ozzie was really scared now, thinking that maybe Strut had gone insane, but he continued "But, I just realized that you respect strength and power. So, if I want you to treat me well, I have to show you I'm strong."

In this moment, Ozzie felt something drip in his chest. He looked down, his eyes widened and he let out a muffled exclamation as he saw Strut's penis, standing proudly in between his legs. It was long, pink and with a spear like head that was dripping pre. What most shocked him was the size of the member, it was twice as big as was normal, and he felt a hint of envy.

Strut smiled down at him "Sometimes you have to take by force the love from others, you know."

Horror fell over Ozzie's mind and heart when it all make sense. He panicked and trashed under Strut, letting out muffled angry and indigenized screams as he tried with all his might to break free.

He was granted with another slap in the face, Strut took hold of his head and said "You will cooperate with me!" his tone was calm, but was strong and domineering "This will finally show you that I'm strong and deserve respect. After today you will never again treat me as an inferior!"

Ozzie stood still, now pretty sure that Strut had gone insane. Strut them caressed his cheek, that was red from the slap "Now, this mouth of yours had always been good for saying nasty things to me, let's see if it is good for others things." He then gently untied the vine in Ozzie's muzzle, letting his mouth free.

"YOU DISGUSTING SICK LEAF LOVER!" was the first thing that left Ozzie's mouth I the moment it was freed. "I'm your brother, for the love of-!" he screamed at him "GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW AND UNTIE ME HANDS SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!" His answer was another sharp slap in his other cheek.

Strut took hold of his head and said "You will not talk to me like this again! Even better, while we have 'fun' together you will not talk until I tell you can. Yes, I know we are brothers, and this is normally considered wrong, but you're the hell of a male, I just can't help it. Now, why don't we make use of this whore mouth of yours?" he finishes grabbing his member and pointing it to Ozzie's mouth.

Ozzie knew that was better not getting Strut angry, so he was not going to talk, but there was no way he was willing taste his cock! He closed his mouth shut and moved his head away from the member "Mmmph"ing angry.

Strut was trying to aim his cock at Ozzie's mouth, trying to force it in, and staining his face in pre in the process. He starting to get angry at him, and then he had an idea. He smiled and said "Well, if I can't get a good work of yo0ur mouth, I think I better fuck at once this tight-looking tailhole of yours."

Ozzie's eyes widened "Don't you dare-MMMPH!" Ozzie started, but was cut out when Strut forcefully inserted his cock in the open mouth.

He moaned as the warm enveloped his member, and caressed his brother's head as he said "Oh yeah, that's a good slut." Ozzie blushed madly and tried to spit out the dick of his mouth, even trying to force it out with his tongue, what only granted more content moans from Strut.

"Now." Panted Strut between moans "Put that tongue of yours to use, and suckle my cock while you do it." The tone he used was demanding and had a hint of threat. Ozzie would have replied if there was not a cock in his mouth. Then he stopped when he felt better the taste.

It was earthy and sweet, and Ozzie had to admit, he didn't disliked it. It had a pungent taste, like the smell coming from Strut's slit in front of him. Suddenly doing as he was told seemed not a so bad Idea.

"So?" asked an impatient Strut, as the stimulation in his cock stopped "I'm waiting."

And as a trained dog, Ozzie then started. He suckled at the cock in his mouth, and at the same time licking the underside of it and wrapping his tongue around the shaft. This granted him pleasured moans of Strut, who caressed his head as he said "Oh yeah. You're eager at sudden."

Ozzie's cheeks heated as he kept working, and Strut continued "You're more eager than I would expect from a regular male. Unless… You wanted it too." Ozzie tried to ignore as his cheeks flushed, but Strut continued "You wanted it! You wanted to be dominated by your brother!"

Strut groaned as he kept working. Strut continued his tirade "I bet you mistreated me all those years just looking forward the day I would get tired of it and make you submissive to me! So I was right soon before! You really are a slut." He finished in an evil tone.

Ozzie was surely embarrassed by now being talked like this by Strut, but he focused only on the cock in his mouth, aiming to please it the best he could, not only to distract his mind from the compliments of Strut, but also because he liked the taste of the pre it spurted, and wanted to also taste the seed. He would kill anyone who discovered it, though.

Above him Strut moaned and gently stroked his brother's head like a pet. "My, my." He said moaning "You really want my cum, don't you slut?" said him "There must be no other reason for you working so diligently for it."

Ozzie's cheeks heated from the compliment as he blushed. He tried to ignore, but Strut asked again "So, do you want my cum or not? If you don't, so I don't know if I should feed it to you…" Ozzie's eyes widened and he "mmmph"ed around the cock. He liked the taste of the pre and really wished to taste the cum.

Strut chuckled at the sudden reaction of his brother-turned-whore, he patted his head as he said "Do you want my life-seed, yes or no?"

Ozzie wanted it. Normally he wouldn't, but right now he wanted it so badly. He forgot what was left of his pride, and nodded his head, allowing himself to moan around the cock, granting a moan and a grin from Strut.

Strut chuckled at his brother's approval, and without any ceremony he held his head and said "So, since you want my seed so bad, I'll give it to you." It was Ozzie's only warning before that huge cock was shoved whole in his mouth.

Ozzie coughed in it, more due to surprise than anything else. Quickly it was moved out and slammed in again, and again, and again, until building a pace. Ozzie couldn't contain himself, and moaned as Strut face fucked him.

Strut now had gone savage with Ozzie, giving his muzzle powerful thrust, sending his whole cock to hit his throat every time. He moaned in delight and grunted like an animal. He closed his eyes at the pleasure, but opened them now and then, not only to see if no one was watching them, but to be sure this was really happening.

Ozzie was enjoying it much more then he would before thought he would. He never knew that being dominated, being made someone's bitch, would be so… Hot. He liked that feeling, he liked the feeling of a cock fucking his muzzle, loved the taste of the pre. Damn, he even loved being insulted by Strut.

Strut was in heaven as he fucked Ozzie. He was far too lost in his own pleasure as the warm mouth suckled in his cock. He felt his orgasm drawing nearer, and only regained his rationality enough to say to Ozzie "I'm going to blow anytime now slut. Drink it all!"

Ozzie didn't even needed an order, he had already decided by his own accord to swallow all that would come out so Strut's member into his mouth. It took only a few more thrusts before Strut grasped tight his head; shoved his cock in and screamed in pleasure as he orgasmed in his mouth.

Ozzie almost coughed at the sudden flood of cum in his mouth. He tried to swallow as much as he could. It was much and just kept coming, and he swallowed all that came out of that dick. He was surprised by how much was coming out, it was not normal, and again he fell envy from Strut.

The orgasm lasted for minutes, which to Strut felt more like hours, until the spurts became weaker, and finally stopped. For several moments Strut only stood there, with his still hard cock still inside of Ozzie's mouth, enjoying the feeling of the first afterglow in a while. Both he and Ozzie were panting.

He then recovered his movements, removed his cock covered of cum and saliva from his brother's mouth, and whipped it in his face, staining him with the mix. Ozzie would normally be angry by such an act, but now, he actually liked it, and even tried to lick that cock and the mix that stained his cheek.

He was able to take a small sample of it. And now that he was not in a rush to swallow he could enjoy it a bit more. He moved it over his tongue and around his mouth, and purred at the taste.

Strut chuckled at his brother "Well, seems like you've-" his voice trailed when his eyes catch something. He looked over and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Ozzie looked up at him. He was looking at his lower body. He followed the eyes, and felt his cheeks at the point of igniting. During the act his own cock had emerged from his slit. And was now standing proud, throbbing and begging for attention.

It was very similar to Strut's in shape. But it was of a darker shade of pink, and had only half of the size.

Strut laughed at him "Well, it seems like mine is bigger." He mocked. He turned to face Ozzie, and said "You knew that?" Ozzie turned his look away groaning, Strut chuckled "I guess you did. Maybe you mistreated me also because you're envy for me being more a male than you."

Ozzie groaned and kept his look away, his cheeks burning. Strut was going to only kept rubbing it in his face now? He already had fun, now he could let go of him. Ozzie's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden jolt of pleasure that made him gasp and stiffen his body. Strut had just used his foot to stroke his penis.

Strut was now using his foot to strake and massage his brother's cock, and he was grinning "I guess that this kind of explain why you enjoyed so much." Ozzie was moaning and slightly squirming under him as his cock was pleasured "As the slut you are, you want to be controlled and dominated for the ones that are more a male than you, right?"

Ozzie heard him very well, but he was far too lost in pleasure to answer back. He could only moan as his cock was played with. Suddenly it stopped. What made Ozzie whine. He looked over to Strut, who was looking at him like expectating something. He looked at him and asked again "Isn't that right slut?"

Ozzie was horny. His cock throbbed. He wanted release, and wanted it through the sandpapery touch of Strut's foot. Besides, his pride had always been blow away by the wind of the events. So he said "Y-yes."

"Yes what slut?" said Strut, gently stroking other parts of Ozzie's lower parts with his foot, but keeping distance from his cock. "I want to hear you say it. Give me a good reason to let you have your release."

Ozzie closed his eyes tightly. The pent-up tension was letting him crazy. He then opened his mouth to say "Yes! I do want to be dominated and used by a real male like you! Because I'm only a cock-slut that serves to please a great male like you, brother!"

Strut could only chuckle at his brother. He appeal seemed really sincere, and there was a huge need in his voice. He then put his foot again in contact with his cock, and started to stroke it again, having time to use his toes to squeeze it and his claws to trace circles around the crown.

Ozzie could only open his mouth with his tongue out and moan loud at the pleasure he received in his penis. The feeling of the soft sole against his cock felt heavenly, and so did the toes pressing it and the claws teasing him.

Strut enjoyed teasing Ozzie like that. During the rubbing his foot was once again sweating, as it usually did when he was horny or anxious, and also, he got a lot of pre that was oozing from the cock, that made the rubbing even better for both of the brothers.

He moaned as Strut teased him for minutes, until his orgasm finally kicked in. He screamed in pleasure as his body stiffened and his cock flared spurt after spurt of semen that stained his chest and belly of white.

It lasted for a few moments, and then it subdued and stopped. For a while Ozzie stood flat in the ground, panting and basking in his afterglow. He had it a few times by now, and this one was far the most intense he ever had.

He would have enjoyed more the feeling, if he had not felt the strong smell of male musk in his nose. He opened his eyes to see Strut's foot again in front of his snout. The same foot he used to rub his cock, and that had became stained with cum when he orgasmed. It was dripping the white liquid from the toes.

Strut looked down at him and then commanded "Clean it, slut!"

Ozzie, his mind still fogged by the orgasm, and becoming even more because of the smell of the musk, promptly obeyed and reached out his tongue to lick at the foot in front of him. He almost moaned as he tasted the mix of sweat and cum.

The sweat of Strut had an earthy taste, like his cum, maybe it was due to the plants and fruits his brother always ate. Ozzie tasted too his own cum, that was different from Strut's, more salty and sharp.

He licked all the foot in front of him, even putting the toes inside his mouth and suckling on them. He used his tongue to lick every part of the foot even after it was already clean of cum. He was moved by his still horny mind, and by the sudden wish to taste that foot.

Strut then withdrew his foot, making Ozzie whine. Strut wanted to let him lick his foot the whole day, but he had other plans in mind. He reached down to stroke his own cock, which was re-hardening. He was going to enjoy the next part.

But before, he noticed that was still some of the cum and saliva from his last orgasm in Ozzie's face, so he decided to have a little more of fun first. "You missed a little." He said with a grin, leaning down to lick Ozzie's face clean of the mix, purring at the taste.

He then moved again, positioning himself with his head between Ozzie's legs, so he could lick the cum off of his body. He started lapping in the cock, to clean it from the small droplets of cum that were oozing. Ozzie moaned in pleasure at the sand-papery tongue touching his member, along with the warm breath.

Strut chuckled at him, and proceeded with his plan. He crawled over Ozzie, lapping his tongue now over his belly, licking his cum from the belly and puffing fast and hot breaths over him. Ozzie only kept moaning.

Strut then moved up to licking his chest, catching all remains of cum that he could, cleaning Ozzie the best he could. Ozzie only moaned as he was cleaned, not in a moment noticing in what position he and Strut were getting into.

Strut laid there over Ozzie, and gave his neck a few butterfly kisses, licks and hickeys, granting many moans from his brother. He leaned closer to him, and whispered in his ear "This was fun. But the biggest of fun is about to start."

Ozzie then felt something warm and slick probing in his tailhole. His eyes widened when he realized what was coming now, but had not even time to utter some word when Strut roughly shoved his immense cock in his tailhole in one single thrust.

Ozzie screamed. The pleasure was washed away by the pain of having his tailhole suddenly spreaded by such a monster of a cock. His vision fogged by the pain. He squirmed under Strut, trying to take that thing out, to escape, but Strut had a strong hold in him.

By the way, Strut had almost become cross-eyed when he felt that tight and warm confinement hugged his member. He felt so much pleasure that he thought he was going to pass out. He was going to fuck that hole hard.

Ozzie was still trashing, trying in vain to free himself from the cock causing pain to his rear, screaming and cursing on top of lungs. But Strut held him tight, and had not intend of letting go of him soon.

Suddenly Strut removed his cock almost whole. Ozzie would have sighed in relief, if it had not been immediately slammed back roughly, making him cry out in pain. But Strut ignored him, and proceeded to do it again, creating a fast and rough rhythm, fucking Ozzie's hole mercilessly.

Ozzie screamed and thrashed as his tailhole was abused, cursing every name he knew, and even begging him to stop. That was when Strut hit his prostate, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine, making him let out an involuntary moan, but the pleasure was quickly washed away by the pain.

Strut noticed the moan, though, and smiled evilly to himself, he then aimed all of his thrusts in that same point. Still, he fucked Ozzie hard, even rocking their bodies in the ground with each thrust.

But after a few minutes, Ozzie's body started to grow used to the pain and the intrusion, and was able to focus in the pleasure, that was great each time that the cock hit his prostate. Soon the screams and curses of pain were replaced by moans and squeals (very feminine, by the way) of pleasure.

When Strut noticed the total change, he then stopped, letting only the tip of his cock rest inside of the hole. Ozzie whined loud, and Strut looked down at him "Tell me how bad do you want it!" he almost roared in ecstasy "Tell me who much of a slut you are and who much do you want my cock!"

Ozzie was in no way in position of complaining or of discussing. His ass was still aching and sore for the fucking, but yet he wanted more, he wanted that cock inside of him again, so he screamed "Please Strut, fuck me! I'm only a whore who loves other males cock and cum! I want your cock inside of me because you're a real male, different from me! I want your cum filling my slutty hole! Please, fuck me like the bitch I am!"

Strut grunted in pleasure and started to fuck him hard again, making him squeal like a female in heat. He fucked him roughly and seemingly without any regard for his pleasure. But it was okay, because Ozzie was loving it.

Anyone miles away could hear their scream of pleasure and Ozzie's squeals, it companied by the sound of their hips smacking together, as Strut's slit gave rough kisses in Ozzie's tailstar. They both were mating hard and fast, Strut's cock making Ozzie's ass fell like on fire, almost fell like it was bleeding.

Soon they got louder, as their orgasms drawned near. They both screaming in pure pleasure, Strut took hold of Ozzie's hips, as if he could go any faster or harder.

Ozzie was the first to come. He squealed loud and pitched as his cock throbbed and shoot stream after stream of white cum in his chest and belly, mixing with his sweat from the intense mating.

When he came, his ass clenched around Strut's cock, he then gripped hard and pushed his whole cock deep into his brother's tailhole as he roared in pleasure and started spurting inside of him, filling him with a torrent of pearly white cum.

They both lasted for a while, before finally stopping and their bodies relaxing. When Strut was finished, Ozzie's belly was slightly distended due to the amount of cum inside of him.

Strut collapsed on top of Ozzie, panting, making his cock move slightly, what made Ozzie yelp. For a long while they both laid there, panting, basking in the afterglow. Ozzie felt his ass still burning, he would not be able to sit or walk straight for a couple of days.

Strut only chuckled and smiled, he move his head to face his brother, and gave him a passionate kiss in the mouth. Ozzie was surprised, but didn't tried to break away the kiss. He kissed him for a while, and then separated, looking in Ozzie's eyes and said "I love you brother."


	2. Sweet Revenge

"What a beautiful day!" said Strut happily as he padded over, walking among the grass and the bushes. Behind him was walking Ozzie, a bit grumpy, but even he had to admit that the day was beautiful.

The bright circle was shining high in the sky, there was a faintly aroma of flowers in the place, and it was abnormally calm, considering they were in the Mysterious Beyond, a place full of dangers and sharpteeth.

In his paddling, Strut stopped by a nearby bush and started eating the berries in it. Ozzie stopped right by his side, his stomach growling quite loud.

Strut noticed it and offered a handful of berries to him.

Ozzie looked at the berries and then at him, and said "No, thanks." Strut shrugged and resumed eating.

Time ago the simple fact of Strut eating the green stuff you make Ozzie utterly angry, enough to insult or hurt his brother. And being offered to eat some of it would grant Strut some broken ribs.

It was until one week ago, when Strut had showed Ozzie that he was really strong: he forced Ozzie to have sex with him.

Ozzie still was stunned by the size of Struts cock and the roughness with which he fucked him. He shuddered as his tailhole tingled at the memory. He couldn't walk straight or sit for two days, and even now, one week later, he could still feel his ass sore.

After that event, Ozzie came to respect more his brother. He almost came to accept the thing of him eating green food. The few times that he complained about it in the past days he received threatening glares in response.

He had actually accepted that his brother liked to eat green food, but he was still promptly refusing to eat it. He would only eat eggs, in much, eat small creatures. It was hard to find in the Mysterious Beyond, so he got really hungry, that was the reason why he was grumpy, in first place.

Ozzie's belly growled out again, protesting for the lack of food. He groaned and massaged it "I'm so hungry." He complained. Strut looked at him sympathetically.

"Are you sure you don't want?" he asked offering the berries to him "They're really sweet."

Ozzie waved his hand to him "I accepted that you eat green food." He said in a half groan "I hope you too accept that I don't eat it."

Strut looked back at him with a little compassion "Ozzie, you have to eat something or you will starve."

Ozzie rolled his eyes, and then he they widened and he turned his head to one direction. Strut looked oddly at him "What?"

"Shh!" said Ozzie placing a finger in front of his mouth. "Did you hear that?"

Strut looked at him and then started to hear carefully, he then picked up a sound: it seemed the paddle of small foots, companied by the sound of voices talking and laughing, young and strangely familiar voices.

"What is this?" strut asked, Ozzie put a finger in his mouth signing him to keep his voice low, and then whispered "Let's hide and see." He entered in the bushes, keeping himself hidden in both vision and the smell because of the berries. Strut soon followed him, they both kept quiet.

They keep watching from inside the bush. Soon the voices become more clear as they become closer, they can then make out two shapes coming over them, saying things like "You can't catch me!" and "Come on!" The voices are young and full of life. As the two figures come close enough to be identified, both Ozzie and Strut's eyes widen as they see exactly what the figures are.

The bigger one is a longneck with pastel shades for coloration with darker back and brown-red eyes. He seems to be a pre-teen and is paddling in front of the other, he turns his head and says happily "Let's go Chomper, there is still much to see!"

The other, smaller figure come running behind him seeing "I'm going Littlefoot! Slow down!" It was a sharptooth! A young sharptooth with blue hide, red eyes, voice and face full of life and joy and white teeth which flashed in the afternoon sun.

Strut had to cover his face to prevent from gasping and Ozzie's fists clenched in anger. They knew those two kids. They were the same kids from years ago.

The same longneck that stole the egg they picked up, the same sharptooth that made fun of them, the same dinosaurs that made them of fool and because of who they almost get eaten.

They had grown, of course, the longneck now was as big as then, but the sharptooth was still small, around the same proportion the longneck was when they first meet him. But they could still be completely sure that they didn't made mistake recognizing them.

They both padded and played to nearer and nearer of where they were hiding, Strut whispered to his brother "Are they! The longneck and sharptooth kids! What do we do?"

Ozzie turned to him and said "What do you think we will do? We will get or revenge, of course!" he said turning an angry look at the kids. Ozzie was really good at keeping anger, even though it happened years ago. He picked up a good sized rock and played with it in his hands, as he waited the brats to come close enough.

Littlefoot and Chomper laughed as they ran around the place, both exploring and enjoying very much each other's company.

Spike, Cera and Ruby were into the mud polls, and Ducky stayed with her family to learn to swim in deeper waters as Petrie was with his to learn advanced flying. So the two close friends were the only ones left to play and explore.

But they were not sad because of it; actually, they were very happy for being together.

As they played, their bellies suddenly growled. They both looked to each other and laughed. They were so busy playing and exploring that they forgot lunch. Littlefoot paddled to over a small treestar tree and started eating the star shaped leaves.

Chomper looked to the ground, and spotted a small crawler near a bush. He licked his lips and gently sneaked over to the crawler and near to the bush, that he didn't knew that had something more than leaves on it.

When he come really closer, he was about to bite down in the small crawler that was soon to be his food.

But it seemed the crawler's lucky day. As one grey arm extended and grabbed him by the muzzle, pushing him at the same time that getting his mouth shut. His eyes widened and he let out a muffled yelp as he was pushed to inside the bush, and immediately after a sound like a hit was heard.

Littlefoot, hearing the small rustling and the bonk, turned around the find that his young sharptooth friend was nowhere to be seem.

"Chomper?" He looked around, not seeing the blue sharptooth. He walked to where Chomper once was, and called again "Chomper?" He turned and looked to the sides "Chomper?"

He was so busy searching for clues of his little friend that he never heard the rustling behind him, and not noticed the figure behind him with a rock in the hand. The figure then jumped and used the rock to hit the back of his head.

Littlefoot's eyes widened as he gasped and his eyes rolled as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Ozzie stood there and looked at the unconscious shape of the longneck, laying flat in the ground. He grinned wide.

As he did, Strut walked over to him carrying the unconscious sharptooth by the leg. He stood near his brother, looking at the longneck, and then said "What now?" Ozzie turned to him and said "We will have revenge."

Strut nodded, and then asked "What kind of revenge can we have with them?"

Ozzie went to think a little. There was lots of things they could do to pay back those two brats. Feed them to the sharpteeth, throw them from a cliff, tie them to rocks and push them to sink in deep waters…

Then a thought crossed his mind, and he grinned wide.

Strut saw the grin plastered on Ozzie's face and asked "What?" Ozzie turned to him and said "I don't know you, but sometimes revenge can be very… Pleasurable."

Strut stared at him for a few moments, and then he got it, looked at the two unconscious kids, and grinned along with his brother, showing that he approved the idea. Ozzie then said "Go find some vines. I'll take this longneck."

* * *

Littlefoot groaned as he slowly stirred to life again. His head was pounding as he slowly opened his eyes.

He blinked a few times trying to focus his vision and trying to remember what had just happened. He was there exploring with Chomper, then he got hungry and started eating a nearby bush, then he heard a rustle of leaves and Chomper had vanished, and then he looked to the sides and suddenly something hard hit his head. And then he blacked out.

When his eyes finally readjusted, he was able to see clearly. He saw Chomper in front of him. The small sharptooth too seemed to be waking up. But what shocked Littlefoot was that his little friend was tied up with vines! There were some tying his hands behind his back, and another thick vine tying his muzzle shut.

Littlefoot tried to move, but found himself unable too. He looked and saw that his forelegs were now tied on the sides of his body as his torso was tied in a thick vine, not thigh to trouble his breathing, but enough so he was not able to move his legs. He tried to call Chomper, but found his mouth tied with vines, so he was only able to let out a "Mmmphr."

Chomper, but hearing that sound, looked over and blinked a few time before recognizing Littlefoot all tied up. He thought of helping him, but only then he discovered that he was too tied to immobilessness.

They both struggled in their tight bounds and cried out in hope that someone could find them and untie both. But the vines were far too strong to be broken, and no one was around to hear their cries for help.

Or better, no one that would untie them.

They struggled for a few minutes, but they suddenly were distracted when a cold voice talked "Try as much as you want, they're really tough."

Both of them turned their heads to the source, and they eyes widened as they let out muffled screams. Standing there, side by side, with smiles in their faces, were Strut and Ozzie, the same egg stealers they had meet years ago.

The two kids were still remembering perfectly well of the cruel egg stealers, even Chomper, who was only a baby at the time. So well that they struggled madly and cried in their bound s as soon as they recognized both.

Ozzie laughed at their futile attempts "Try as much as you want brats." He mocked "Those vines are strong and will not break."

The kids ignored them and kept thrashing, much to the egg stealers amusement. When they finally convinced that the vines would not break, they pathetically tried to crawl away, only to be easily stopped by the egg stealers, Ozzie putting his foot onto Chomper's back as Strut stepped on Littlefoot's head.

Ozzie laughed "oh, how much a love to see you brats helpless like this!" he said happily "It is so… Exciting."

Littlefoot's eyes widened, and he turned to look better at the egg stealer, giving particular attention to his mid-section. He could clearly see a pointed cock emerging from between his legs. By turning to the egg stealer pressing the feet in his head, he could see the same thing, only that was twice as big.

Littlefoot was no ignorant to mating. He already came at an age of asking this to his grandparents, that didn't had any objections about telling him all he wanted to know. Even about rape.

In the moment he realized what the egg stealers had in mind, he panicked more than ever, and trashed around and cried, trying uselessly to break free. Only to be granted with a stomp in his head, making him cry and whine in pain.

"You keep quiet, bitch!" said Strut as he stomped in Littlefoot's head. Ozzie was only able to chuckle. His brother change of acting when he was horny and about to force sex out of someone was actually hot of seeing when he was not the one whose sex was being forced out.

Under his foot, Chomper too was squirming and crying out loud, mostly telling the egg stealers to leave Littlefoot alone. He too saw the things between the egg stealers legs, but he was still too young to understand those kind of things, but he saw Strut mistreating his best friend Littlefoot, and it made him angry.

One might stomp of Ozzie's foot on his back, as Ozzie said "You keep quiet, you sharptooth slut!", sending pain through his spine, was enough to make him behave, and resume only sobbing as both were now at mercy of those dinos.

Ozzie smiled as he saw the kids would no longer pose a problem. So he turned to his brother and said "Time to get our sweet revenge."

Strut laughed and removed his foot from Litlefoot's head, but the longneck had no time to get up as the egg stealer lowered and grabbed his legs, forcing the longneck to spread them apart and expose himself to him. Littlefoot could only cry and sob as he knew what was going to come.

Ozzie didn't stood behind, he took his foot off Chomper's back, and then picked him up by holding his body with both hands. He raised the small sharptooth in a way they stood in today would be known as a reversed cowgirl position. Ozzie aimed the confuse kid's tailhole right above his throbbing cock.

Strut leaned over to Littlefoot's head, and whispered in his ear "This is for making us pass for all those things back in your valley. Hope you're ready for what I have in store for you, because I'll _not_ be gentle!" And he licked the back of his neck, and one second before, he forced his cock inside of the waiting tailhole in one forceful thrust.

They both had reactions at the same time, as Strut moaned intensely and closed his eyes due to the intense pleasure of that virgin hole, while Littlefoot's eyes widened and he cried out in pain of being penetrated by such a large cock in such a rough way.

The young longneck desperately squirmed, trying in vain to break free, and his anal muscles moved around the cock, trying to force it out. This only granted Strut to feel even more pleasure. He gave a sharp smack in Littlefoot's rump, making him yelp, and then started to roughly fuck the no-longer virgin tailhole, making the kid cry out in the pain.

Both Ozzie and Chomper were now looking at the scene: the young longneck crying out as he was roughly fucked by a savage and moaning egg stealer.

Ozzie smiled and licked his lips as his cock throbbed at the vision. This was turning him on.

Chomper, on the other hand, was not very happy. He may still be too young to understand those kind of things, but he knew very well when someone was hurting his friends.

He squirmed and cried out in anger, wishing now he could break free to give those egg stealers a lesson. He cried out for that dinosaur now to leave Littlefoot alone. He squirmed trying at the same time to break his bounds and free himself from Ozzie, so he could teach those despising dinos not to mess with his friends.

Suddenly his eyes grew big as one hand took a strong grip of his neck, squeezing it and making it hard to breathe. Ozzie was strangling him, with a dark grin in his face.

This was enough to make Chomper pay attention on him, and he loosened his grip almost immediately, he was still having a grip in the sharptooth's neck, but was not suffocating him.

Ozzie chuckled to himself "Worried about your friend?" he asked the blue sharptooth he was holding. "Well, you should worry more about yourself!" Was the only warning Chomper had before Ozzie lowered suddenly his body, forcing his cock inside his defenseless tailhole.

Chomper's eyes widened as his tailhole was roughly violated, the pain of his entrance being stretched by something that was not suppose to be in there. He screamed in pain at the penetration and squirmed madly trying to get rid of the thing. One firm squeeze from Ozzie's hand on his neck was enough warning for him to cooperate.

It was the only decent warning Ozzie was able to give him in his present state. In the moment he inserted his cock in the virgin-tight tailhole, the pressure of the inner walls massaging every nerve of his cock, he felt so much pleasure he was sure he was going to pass out.

He moaned really loud. Sure, he already have fucked another openings in his life, but none of them had ever been this tight. And also, this was the first time in years he had a complete virgin ground to breed.

This drove him mad.

He started moving the small sharptooth up and down on his cock, thrusting to match and sending his whole cock inside the meat eater with each thrust. His fucking was fast and rough, without any regard for the small one's pleasure.

While Ozzie was having the pleasure of his life, Chomper was in complete pain. And with the hand threatening to break his neck if he tried to escape, he could only stand and assume his fate. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears ran freely and sobbed as his body was used to another's pleasure.

Strut was wildly fucking Littlefoot, who was crying his eyes out for the pain and the humiliation, for at each thrust, Strut had time lick at the longneck's neck and face, and to give spanks in his ass.

His hands were exploring the longneck's body; one of them even slipped under his body and started massaging his belly, making the kid shiver as he whined. Strut ignored this and continued to lick, massage and spank he helpless longneck under him.

Ozzie was still fucking Chomper's tailhole. His tongue was resting out of his mouth, his mind was swimming in pleasure. His brain had decided to shut down and travel in vacation, Ozzie was able to handle himself. His body was moving now by instinct, mindlessly fucking that bitch he was now holding, breeding it like a female in heat. And He felt just like I heaven.

Chomper, on other hand, was feeling like in hell. Not only the pain of the penetration while Ozzie fucked his tailhole, but also the strange feeling he had of violation. He felt strange and dirty. And the fact of Ozzie occasionally squeezed his neck didn't help anything. Sometimes he squeezed so hard that Chomper would stop breathing and panic for a few moments. After a while Chomper started wishing he squeezed for long enough to make him lose his senses, to spare him from this horrid experience. But this wish didn't come true.

While Strut fucked Littlefoot, his massaging hand had time to slip to between the longneck's hind legs. He expected only to torment the kid by massaging the place, but he was rather surprised when he gripped something long and hard. It was Littlefoot's penis.

It was long, and of a light pink color, with a shape identical to modern day horses. It had came out because of the constant pounding in the longneck's prostate, though it was stil being too much pain for Littlefoot to have pleasure, he could not stop his body from responding to stimulation.

Strut grinned to himself "Well, well, well." He said in a cruel tone "Look what I've found." He said giving the member in his grasp and stoke and squeeze, granting a pained muffled moan from the longneck. "Seems like you are enjoying it, don't you? You are such a slut."

Littlefoot groaned at the confusing feeling, though he knew that he should not enjoy this, and that this made him exactly what Strut was calling him: a slut. He could only sob and cry, luckily for him, Strut let his penis alone, and resumed his rough fucking of his tailhole, now faster and harder.

Ozzie too was roughly fucking the small sharptooth. He moved the crying dinosaur up and down in his cock, his squirming only adding more to his own pleasure. He opened his eye to look to the sharptooth, and something called his attention.

The small, spear-headed and pink penis of the sharptooth had emerged at the thing, it was not very big, but was admirable in comparison with his size and young age. Ozzie smiled at himself, and started fucking the sharptooth harder and faster, feeling his orgasm approaching.

Chomper could only whimper and struggle more as Ozzie went even faster in his tailhole. He was confuse now, that hurted, but at the same time send a feeling down his spine and in the thing now hard between his legs that was somewhat pleasant, he didn't knew how to feel, and it made him feel dirty, only adding more to his suffering.

Both the kids were suffering, not only by the pain, but also by the humiliation. They felt dirty and slutty, though Littlefoot knew better what this feeling ment, and their asses were shore by the rough fucking. The egg stealers were not holding back not even a little, as their climaxes were closer and closer.

Until they finally arrived.

Strut gripped Littlefoot's hips and shoved his whole cock deep in his abused ass, creaming and painting his insides with his thick cum. The longneck could only groan at the displeasure of the feeling of being stuffed by another male's seed, only going deeper and deeper.

Ozzie too gripped hard on Chomper's sides as he pushed the sharptooth all the way down his penis and his cum shoot, staining the insides of the small sharptooth with pearly white mess. Some of it drippled from the sides. Chomper felt strange and dirty, the feeling of being stuffed with something was very uncomfortable to him, but it didn't stopped the throbbing of his immature penis.

They both lasted for minutes, until they finnaly finished, panting slightly, they both removed their cocks, both letting out cum oozing from the abused holes, which in Ozzie's case stained his cock. Strut let Littlefoot's rump fall to the ground, while Ozzie simply dropped Chomper in the ground with a thud.

Littlefoot lay there, panting and sobbing. The feeling of the cum oozing from his tailhole was horrible. Well, at least it was over.

That was when the longneck felt hands grappling his rump and putting his tail aside as Ozzie's voice said "Now it's your turn, longneck whore." Was all that was said when his whole cock was shoved into the waiting ass.

Littlefoot cried out in pain. There was less apin, due to Ozzie's tool was smaller, and due to the cum, but still, it hurt and made him feel invaded, making the whole thing start anew.

While this, Chomper felt someone hold his body and turn him in the ground with his belly up. He faced Strut's grinning face as he said "Hello, little whore." And with a single thrust put his whole cock into Chomper's tailhole.

Chomper's eyes widened as he screamed at the sudden penetration of the bigger cock in his no longer virgin ass. It spreaded him apart even more than Ozzie's, and for a moment Chomper could swear it had ended up in his stomach, and he was sure his tailhole was bleeding. He whined and trashed on the grip, which amused Strut, as he started to fast and merciless fuck the small dino.

It resumed just like the last, with Ozzie and Strut, now with switched sluts, roughly fucking and having fun, while Chomper and Littlefoot tried to scramble away as they were used and faced pain and humiliation. It lasted for more minutes, until both the egg stealers climaxed again, filling the infants with their still thick cum.

In the course of the events, Chomper had reached his first climax. His cock throbbed madly as it spurted squirt after squirt of white cum, staining the sharptooth's chest and belly. Chomper was far too lost on the moment to feel pleasure, and would never understand what just happened, he just knew that aft6er all he felt more tired than ever.

Strut stood over the sobbing sharptooth panting, and licked his chin, and slowly removed his cock from the tailhole, moaning a little in the process. As he removed it, a mix of cum and blood started to ooze from the abused ass.

He looked down at the small sharptooth, and then turned to his brother. Who was too panting over the longneck, and slowly removed his cock and let the longneck fall flat in the ground. He looked at the child and used his fot to make him turn his belly up.

Littlefoot stood there, sobbing and panting, tears staining his cheeks and his cock still hard and throbbing. Unlike Chomper, the course of events didn't stimulate him enough to make him cum.

Ozzie looked down at him, and gently dragged the tip of his toe claw throiught the leght of the cock, making the longneck stiffen and moan. Ozzie chuckled and said "What a slut you are, longneck."

Strut walked to his brother, and stood on his side, looking at the longneck, and said "What now?"

Strut looked at him, at the longneck, and his vision turned to in front of him, to a particular feature, and he smiled to himself "Let's give see how long this longneck take to sink."

"Hmm?" Littlefoot managed to utter as Strut gave his brother a quizzical look. Ozzie smiled to his brother and gestured with his head. Strut followed his look and saw what he saw: a bubbling poll of quicksand.

Strut them smiled too, liking the idea, and having others in the process "Yeah, this can work out." He said anxious, maybe he could fulfill another fantasy he had for a long time.

Together, without a verbal agreement, they grabbed the longneck and dragged him to the poll. Littlefoot, perceiving their plan, started to trash in their grip, but a strong slap from Strut in his face was enough to make him stop.

They dragged him for the rest of the distance, and together they raised him from the ground, and shoved him butt first in the quicksand, making him lay sit in it and sinking him until the waistline.

In the moment their hands leaved his body, Littlefoot tried to squirm, but he ha got stuck into the quicksand, and his legs were also stuck in it as they were bend over his body. And as it was not enough, the quicksand was now massaging his cock, granting a pained moan from him, as part of his will to struggle was taken away.

Both brothers smiled at the desperate longneck, but were Strut who made a move. He reached out and ripped the vines that held Littlefoot's mouth, throwing them aside. Littlefoot first words were a moan. Ozzie looked at his brother with a raised brown. Strut raised his foot in from of the longneck's face and said "If you want to get out of this, then start licking my foot!"

Littlefoot looked confused at the foot in front of his face, while Ozzie chuckled at himself. Littlefoot then, wanting to be free and with his mind slightly fogged by the pleasure of the mud around his cock, put his tongue out and gave a slow lick in the appendix.

Ozzie chuckled more, and Strut companied him, he pushed his foot against the longneck's face "More!" he demanded. Littlefoot, still moaning due to the pressure around his cock, licked more on that sweaty feet in front of him, almost forgetting that he was sinking, and fast.

Strut was enjoying the treatment, and he wished the longneck could sink more slowly so he could have more of it, but the quicksand was already on his belly. So he inserted his toe claws in his mouth and commanded "Suck!"

Littlefoot was a bit stunned, but he recovered and started suckling at the claws inside his mouth, even going further and licking in between the claws. Strut moaned as the treatment his foot received.

And while this, Littlefoot was still sinking in the hungry mud, now being leveled until his neck base, but he was a bit distracted now, both by the strong musk of the sweaty foot, as for the pressure of the quicksand, massaging his member.

Strut started thrusting his claws slightly in and out of that warm and moist mouth, moaning a little, and while he did so, Littlefoot licked his foot like a dog licking his owners' hand, and the quicksand had already swallowed half of his neck!

Strut kept his foot in his mouth the most he could. The longneck even kept his face up to keep licking at that foot when his neck was all under the surface. Strut removed his foot when part of the head, the eyes and the mouth, had already went under, leaving the muzzle out, enough for him to breath.

Strut and Ozzie grinned at the last of the longneck was left out in the fresh air. Strut then moved his foot forward and, putting it just over the longneck's nostrils, pushed the rest of him under the surface, and removed his foot, shaking of the mud.

Littlefoot, only when was completely under the mud, realized what grave danger he was in. He thrashed inside that muddy prision while the bog pulled him deeper, desperetally trying to find salvation.

The despair did not diminished the feeling of the bog massaging his member, and the rush of adrenaline only made enhance the hardness of his cock, to the point where it couldn't be held back.

His cock throbbed wildly and spurted, releasing his cum and empting his internal balls for the first time in his life. Unfortunately, as Littlefoot had his first orgasm, his reflex kicked in, and he took a deep breath of mud.

* * *

Ozzie and Strut stood there, watching the surface of the place where the longneck took his last breath. They watched as bubbles formed on the surface, coming from under. And after a while, the last bubble popped, leaving only a peaceful state behind. Littlefoot was no more.

"You know?" Ozzie said to Strut "You could have him to suck your feet before we pushed him into the mud." Strut smiled to his brother and answered "I know. Is that I always wanted something like this."

Ozzie chuckled, knowing perfectly well what his brother was talking about. Forcing someone to lick at your feet while they sink into quicksand was really something that you could not expect to happen every day.

They heard a faintly groaning from behind them, and turned around to see the small blue sharptooth trying to get up.

Chomper had seen what they done to Littlefoot, and it felt like his heart had been crushed, like the day couldn't get any worse. He was trying to get up to run away from them.

But his hope was cut off when he received a kick on his side that sent him to the ground. It had been Ozzie, whom ran to him. "You stay on the ground until I say otherwise slut!" he screamed to the sharptooth, who only sobbed.

Strut calmly walked to them, and said "I'm hungry again." He saw a nearby bush with berries in it, he licked his lips and went to it, laying his back on a nearby rock as he calmly picked up berries and ate them.

In this moment Ozzie's belly growled loud. Hungry was now catching up with him, he clutched his stomach as the pain. He needed something to eat, and needed it fast.

But there was no sign of having any eggs around, and he rather die from hunger then eat berries. His stomach ached, and he looked around, nothing that could eat near him. Nothing. Besides a small sharptooth child.

Ozzie looked to the crying infant, curled into a ball, and he could feel his mouth watering. He picked up the sharptooth and brought him to his eye level.

Chomper looked afraid at the valuer eyes of the egg stealer. Ozzie then leaned forward and licked his cheek, catching a few of the tears he let out. He pondered over the taste for a while. "Well, it's not an egg." He said "But will do." And so he opened his mouth and started pushing Chomper's face inside.

A muffled scream called Strut's attention, and he turned his head to see his brother stuffing the small sharptooth in his mouth. Strut chuckled. One curious thing about Ozzie was this strange thing his mouth did; his jaws unhinged like the ones of a snake, and his throat and stomach expanded, it allowed him to eat things that were up to his own size!

It was a quite curious and, sometimes, really useful ability. Specially in places like the Mysterious Beyond, where was hard to find food, and you needed to be nurtured for a long time.

Chomper squirmed as Ozzie pushed him inside his mouth, almost his whole head already was inside the egg stealler's mouth. Ozzie kept pushing him until his whole head was already inside his throat, it expanding and his jaws unhinging to eat this unusually large catch.

Ozzie moaned at the flavor, almost as good as egg, that was salty and meaty. He got a little flavor of the sharptooth's cum, but he didn't minded, in fact, he even licked it a little.

He proceeded to push the sharptooth in his gullet, now forcing his chest and his arms to pass through his mouth and throat, catching more of the sharptooth's lifeseed. He gave small gulps to help the infant descent.

Chomper was trembling, squirming and whining inside the egg stealer's throat. He didn't want this to end like that. This was supposed to be a good day. It started so well. And now he was going to end up as food.

Ozzie ignored the infant agitation and pushed more of him inside of his mouth, now passing by the belly, and moving then to legs, passing by the crotch. Ozzie decided to play a little, and licked the crotch of the small dino, making him stiffen and moan.

But this lasted only a few seconds, as Ozzie resumed eating, forcing the legs and tail down his gullet. Soon only a bit more of the wiggling feet and twitching tail were left off. Ozzie gave one more gulp and they vanished in his throat.

Chomper now was nothing more than a sharptooth shaped bulge on Ozzie's neck, shaking and whining. Ozzie massaged the bulge, to help it go down "And 'urk' down you go." said Ozzie as with a huge final gulp he sent the sharptooth to his stomach.

Inside Ozzie's belly, Chomper could only be curled into a ball, as the walls pressed his body. The place had a bittersweet air that made his eyes water. He struggled the most he could, but it was useless being tied up and with so little room to move.

The only thing left to do for Chomper was crying. Soon he started to feel light-headed, and there as the tingling sensation on his skin that soon would become burning as the walls secreted stomach acids to digest him. Chomper was slowly fading as his body starved for oxygen. The last thing he felt before osing his senses for the last time was the gush of air as the last of it was expelled from Ozzie's stomach.

* * *

Ozzie belched loud, catching the last bits of the sharptooth's taste. He then sighed happy and massaged his now full belly. He would not need food for the next two days. His powerful stomach acids would digest even the bones of the sharptooth, turning it on energy for his body.

Ozzie then, satisfied, walked lazily to Strut and laid on his side, as he too finished eating the berries. It was the end of the day and there was a beautiful sunset in front of them. Ozzie chuckled as he tiredly said "Revenge is sweet." licking his lip.

Strut chuckled with him "Yeah, that was fun." He said leaning against his brother. One week ago Ozzie would push him way angry, but now he felt far more than willing to let him rest on him.

Strut laid his head on Ozzie's belly, relaxing and hearing the gurgling of his stomach digesting his newer meal. He closed his eyes and said "it was a good day."

Ozzie patted his brother's head as he smiled "Yes." He said relaxing and closing his eyes, preparing to take a nap "A good day." And he drifted to sleep along with his brother.


End file.
